Pokemon: road to champion
by Shisui Uchiha Of The Shushin
Summary: this is a story in which ash and dawn embark on a journey to improve their lives and claim the title of pokemon master
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON: The road to champion adventures

Character Stats and Pokemon:

Ash Ketchum Volt (Red): age: 18 Pokémon: Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, Serpior, Samurott,?

Dawn Berlitz Hikari (Pearl): age: 17 Pokemon: Shiny Empoleon, Ponyta, Skitty, Smoochum, ?, ?

Miley Ketchum Volt (Yellow): age: 16 Pokemon: Pichu, Oshawott, Starly, ?, ?, ?

Caspian Ketchum Volt (Platinum): age: 14 Pokemon: Shinx, Tepig, Growlithe, ?, ?, ?

And many other sub characters (?= unknown Pokémon to be found out through storyline)

Prologue:

After challenging the Unova League and winning Ash returns home to Kanto with Dawn and his younger siblings to conquer all the past Leagues. Will Ash succeed or get drawn into bigger affairs. This is a Pearlshipping FanFic and I do not own Pokémon only Miley and Caspian. Enjoy.

Ch. 1: The surprise of a lifetime

Ash Ketchum an aspiring trainer walks down a forest path with the girl of his dreams Dawn Berlitz and his fun yet annoying brother and sister, Caspian and Miley Ketchum. They are out on a walk around Pallet town forest looking for a pendant that Miley's Starly stole and hid it (Pokemon like owner). When Pikachu suddenly twitched his ears and jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran towards a familiar voice. So when and the gang reach Pikachu they find a scary encounter it's an injured Tobias who had been knocked out. So they carried Tobias to Ash's house where Miley's Audino cared for Tobias.

6 hours later

As Tobias awakes ash asks "Tobias your awake we found you in the forest unconscious and brought you here to heal." "I am in your debt but it's my fault for searching for it, I-I-I-I-I should've never battled it it it was out of my league." "What was out of your league?" "It… was a dragon Pokémon unlike I've ever seen it changed forms it went through transformations to suit my Pokémon they… never stood a chance it came after me, it knocked out my Darkrai." Ash and the gang gasped. "Where did find such a Pokémon Tobias?" "It was in a Cave called Crystal Cave it's famous for its crystals that boost its power when clipped to its ear or tail." "So it's an earring so to speak?" "Yes I guess it is." Said Tobias as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't care if it seems girly im gonna get one for my Pokémon no matter what it takes." Said Ash proudly as Dawn hits him "That's why you won't wear the earrings I bought you right, damn it Ketchum." "No not at (yes) all Pearl." "Ok then find them NOW and put them on THIS INSTANT." "Ok OK fine damn, crazy woman probably on her period again." "What ASH KETCHUM?" "Nothing, nothing at all." "DAMN RIGHT ASH KETCHUM NOW HURRY SO YOU CAN SHOW TOBIAS." "I don't even know why I like you." "What did did did you say?" "Nothing at all Dee Dee." Dawn stood still as she processed what Ash had said and began to think if she might have the same feelings for Ash.

A couple of minutes later ash enters his living room wearing small diamond stud earrings. As he did almost instantly Tobias laughed and pointed. "see this is why I don't wear them." "." "Don't laugh at him it's not his fault he looks like a sex changed girl." Said Dawn as she laughed at her own comment. "Hey miss I scream when I take showers, I know what u do in there you naughty naughty girl." As Ash said this Dawn almost instantly began to cry and ran out of the house and into the forest leaving a trail of tears. "God what have I done this time." "Ash go after her or you might lose her." "W-w-what how do know." "Ash I've noticed how close you since I meet you at the Sinnoh league." "Ok I'll go and get her." As he finished he ran out and followed the trail she left and tried to listen for any signs of her sobbing. After a couple of minutes he heard faint crying, so he ran towards the source of the crying to find a sobbing bluenette on her knees with waterfalls of tears falling while muttering "I loved him and did that while thinking of him taking me and he betrayed me like that in front of company." As Ash got near her she turned and said "what the fuck do you want you damn prick?" "I wanted to say sorry and say … I love…..e ….you Dawn." "What" she said almost all done crying. "I said I love you Dawn, I love and want to be with you and I didn't mean to make you cry." Dawn than ran towards Ash and pressed her lips against his for a moment and then hesitated as she thought he was disgusted, but as quick as she kissed him he returned it full power and with a passion she could not resist so she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't escape "Dawn don't you think this is too fast." "No Ash I think we haven't moved fast enough, this is what I've dreamed for since I met you." "Well then at least wait till im ready or have some proper protection." "So you don't love me, I knew it you do love May right, its ok it was too good to be true." "No, I do its just don't want kids yet come on im 18 you're 17." "So then let's not do it full way let's just have some fun." As she finished talking she slid off him and pushed him to the floor and put her scarf over his mouth so couldn't stop her from having her fun. She then got on her knees and pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his pants, by now Ash knew what was gonna happen and he was bursting from horniness. And Dawn noticed so she hurried and pulled down his pants and boxers and stared in amazement at his sheer size. He then felt around for her head and when found it he kissed it and she snapped out of and preceded to lower her head to his member and licked the head swirling her tongue at the head then engulfed the head and was taken by the bitter taste of the pre-cum, but strangely she thought that if it came from her Ash it was sweet and she kept this mentality the whole time. She then remember that when left to rejoin Ash midway through his Unova, her mom taught her about oral sex and well sex in particular. So she remembered that massaging the balls can help stimulate his release so she did this and began to bob up and down and faster and harder. Soon she felt him twitch so she began to increase in speed till he came in her mouth; she almost choked but managed to drink it all, that's when she looked up to see he had taken of her scarf, she saw a new look in his eyes; it was lust.

Now he began lift her off his lap and set her down where he was and lifted her blouse and stared at her blue lacy bra, which made Dawn blush and say seductively "do you like what you see" he nodded eagerly and she kissed him relieving his tension. So he began to pull at bra and lifted it so she could quickly dress if needed and began to rub at her now harden nipples and then took one in his mouth which released a moan from the excited bluenette. She then said "I thought you didn't want to do this" in between moans. "Yeah but you kinda changed my mind with your fun plus it was more fun for me so just trying to be fair and plus I owe you for making you cry and run away." "Do you want know something Ash?" "Yeah sure shoot." "When I do that in the showe think of you, I think of taking me, ravaging me with all you got and well, _soon after that_ _you ask me to marry you." "_And_." "_Well then I say yes and take into the bedroom with me." "Do dream of this often hahahaha?" "Yeah but, hey get back to work play fair now or just stop." So Ash again took her breast in his mouth and began to suckle and then he noticed the grass get moist and thought _"she is getting wet quick damn it smells sweet now im horny" _"hey you're getting pretty wet aren't you" "yeah I am a bit." So now Ash began to lift her skirt to see the fully damp undergarments and so in a swift movement he pulled them down, he saw her inviting lower lips. She saw lust in his eyes and nodded like if approving his actions, he then lowered himself and took a look at her cunt and licked her taking in the taste and then licked at her faster, inserting and taking out his tongue. Then he found her clit and began to rub it with his free hand, soon enough she came into his face and was worried he would find her gross or even worse unattractive but then saw he was licking his lips and fingers. She then said "so are we together or what or is this a one-time thing" "no… this is a commitment to making you happy as long as I live" "aww Ash I love you and if plan on making happy like right now then double yes." "Actually I'm not done yet." Said Ash in an implying way. "What do you mean by that?" "This" he said as he picked Dawn up and over his member. "I I I thought you said not today." "Yeah but now im turned on and so horny so yeah." "Wait Ash is this your first time?" "Yeah why?" "Well this is my…first time too, so don't judge K." "K." As they finished their little talk ash lowered Dawn onto his member slowly and looked into her eyes to which she kissed him and continued lowering her and when he broke her hymen she screamed so hard all of pallet town could've heard. So they continued still for a couple of minutes as Dawn got over her pain which turned into pleasure and she said "Go Ash faster harder deeper." He did as told, they continued for hours climaxing a total of 5 times each, if Ash was worried of having kids now he was terrified. They went home and got very judging eyes from Miley, Caspian, and especially Tobias and Pikachu who tried not to ask a deadly or dangerous question.

…... ohhhh suspense…...

So comment on if I should continue or quit.


	2. Chapter 2

POKEMON: The road to champion adventures

This chapter will contain a lemon oh and I do not own Pokémon

Ch.2: The DNA Link Pin and the Dragon

So we return to our newly formed couple and the rest of the gang. "Hey Ash do you by chance still have your orange cup trophy." "Yeah Tobias why?" "Well during my encounter with the dragon Pokémon my master ball failed and it broke it." "Damn but I thought that the Master Ball never failed." "Well it did so I thought you could catch with the Cup Ball you got." "What Cup Ball I don't have one of those." "But you won the Orange Cup so you should've gotten one it's the gold ball." "You mean this" said Ash holding a gold ball he took off the orange cup. "Yes that's it, it's said that it can catch any Pokémon the Master Ball cant." "So you want me to catch it." "Yes Ash this Pokémon would most likely help you on your quest to become a Pokémon master." "Ok I'll do it but can you take us there at least?" "Yeah of course I will I want to see it go down and see it more up close." "So when can you take us?" "How about tomorrow so we can get our supplies ready." "Well I think im going to go ask Dawn if she wants to go for a walk." "Hey just don't make her scream so loud okay your siblings thought you guys were in trouble and were about to go find you till I told them that you guys might be having some needed alone time." "Damn it you know I knew I should covered her mouth." "Yeah you should've." "Ok then see ya later K." "Okay just be careful." Soon enough Ash found Dawn and asked her if she wanted to go for a 'walk' to which she happily said yes.

(Outside in the pallet town forest)

"Ash so why did want take a walk and what did Tobias and you talk about?" "We talked about going in search of the dragon Pokémon that attacked Tobias and about me catching it to help me win the Pokémon league oh and about the walk I thought we could go have some fun before go in search of it tomorrow" said in an excited manner which allowed Dawn to catch on soon enough which made her get wet. "Hey Ash come on we should find a better place than a forest floor." "How about the pallet town hotel?" "Sure that would be perfect Ashy lets go."

(After couple of minutes' walk to the hotel)

"Hi sir, I was wondering if we could get a room?" "Of course would you two be it or there anyone else with you?" "Nope just two." "Okay (the concierge looked at them with a mischievous face that gave Ash a shiver) your room is room 21 'the couple suite' and for how long will you be staying?" "Oh just today and tonight." "Okay here's your key and pass to the mini fridge and 'special' drawer." "Oh oh okay come on Dawn." The couple took the key and ran upstairs. As they the opened the door they stared in awe at the room's size and the way it was decorated it had a giant heart shaped bed in the center to of which Ash thought _"that bed won't be red for long" _"so Dawn what to do want to do?" "Just this" she said before she tackled Ash to the bed and began to kiss him. They soon began to remove each other's clothing.

(No lemon for you {insert evil laugh here} yet…hahahaha :3)

(Next Day Ash's Pov)

So we as me and dawn left the hotel we headed to the pokemart to pick up some Pokémon food and medicine for the task ahead. "So Dawn lets head back home we need to prepare for the task ahead." "Sure Ash plus I need to fix my hair." " But first I need to head to the prof's to pick out my team." "Okay head home as soon as your done K." so enough as we parted ways I ran to oak's lab. As I got there I saw my Torterra and Infernape running towards me at full speed which ended in a take down and flare blitz, but I saw this coming and controlled my aura to slow them down enough to just be hugged and licked by the two. With that I headed to the back to see a bunch of holes which then exploded as my Serpior and Samurott tackled me as well. So then I headed to the room which had been installed since my win at the Unova league to store all my Pokémon and choose the four best and also a well needed Charm awarded to me by none other than Alder the champion . It was supposed to help increase strength and control of Pokémon on my roster. So now to head on a dangerous quest to catch the Pokémon that defeat, the mighty Darkrai. I choose to take Pikachu, Serpior, Samurott, Infernape, and Torterra my team that I used to beat Alder. So head back home to fully prepare.

(Ten minutes later)

As I entered my home I saw my team of Dawn and Tobias but that's not what angered me it's that my brother and sister Caspian and Miley were set to go as well. "hey wait you two can't go with us its too dangerous." "Then whose gonna light the cave and heal your Pokémon huh tell me big bro." I let out a sigh that seemed to resonate in the room "okay you can go but that's all your gonna do okay cuz me and Dawn and Tobias don't want to babysit." "Actually I don't mind babysitting them ash" said dawn with a cute smile. "Okay well lets go then Tobias you lead the way okay." "As you wish Ash."

( After two hours of walking, outside the crystal cave)

"So Tobias how much longer till we reach the Dragon Pokémon." "Not much like twenty minutes at least." "Okay lets continue then."

(After twenty minutes of walking the reach a room filled with ice and crystal formations)

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon road to champion Ch. 3

Italic = thoughts

**Bold = telepathy **

We return to our heroes as they enter the main room of the crystal to where Tobias last saw the dragon Pokémon.

(Ash Pov)

As we entered I felt a sense of danger and dread, then a sudden change of temperature came. We felt a sudden gust of wind emanating from a dark yellow crystal. Then out of nowhere yellow two eyes appeared and then came the loudest screech I've heard since Larvitar. I pulled out two pokéballs for the battle of a lifetime. We saw in awe as what we once thought was an icicle come out of the wall and glow a red aura and completely changed its appearance to a taller slender Pokémon with feather like fur. So I choose to battle with Pikachu "go Pikachu and use volt tackle" and as told Pikachu glowed yellow with an aura and began to run toward to the Pokémon. But before it hit it let loose a fire attack, but strangely with chucks of ice in it. Before I could tell Pikachu to dodge it had hit full strength sending Pikachu towards me. I soon caught it and sent out my Samurott "Samurott go get him and use hydro cannon" but again before my attack hit it changed from its whitish form to a blackish-grey form which then sent some chucks of ice which appeared to be charged with electricity. When it collided with hydro cannon instead of it exploding it sent hydro cannon back as an electrically charged spear and as it hit my Samurott I used my aura to slow it down enough for me to return my Pokémon conscious, but hurt. So next thing I did was control my aura to the point of seeing a piece of metal embedded in its head that seemed to hold two other separate auras from its own. So I called out my Infernape "Infernape head towards that Pokémon and try to remove the metal object lodged in its head" and Infernape being a smart and powerful Pokémon it sent a flamethrower to distract the Pokémon which seemed to help since it never saw Infernape run and emerge from the top of the attack ready and willing to get close to the head of the dragon. Then with a powerful fire punch it hit the metal pin, dislodging it and reverting it to a long ice dragon Pokémon. So next thing was to get the pin away from to prevent it from changing again. "Infernape use flamethrower to push the pin towards me then jump off it and use close combat" it did as told and soon enough I had the pin and then saw my Infernape sending a flurry of punches and kicks which then sent the Pokémon to the nearest wall almost knocking it out, but then it let loose a wave of cold air knocking out my Infernape "Infernape return you did awesome now take a well needed rest." I took out another pokeball and sent out my Sceptile "Sceptile go and use grasswhistle then use leaf blade to finish it off for good" as soon as said this my Pokémon put one of its leaves to its mouth and let loose a soothing melody which put the tired dragon Pokémon to sleep, then the same leaves it used to sing with glowed as it ran towards the sleeping dragon landing a flurry of slashes to it. Then as it woke up I readied to attack again, but then it dropped down with a loud thud. Then I prepared my cupball. The gold ball flew towards the K.O Pokémon and as it hit the Pokémon it pinged and I walked over to the pokeball. I let move around a bit and after the 30 most exciting seconds of my life it stopped it was caught. I Ash Ketchum the Pokémon trainer that lost to Darkrai in the Sinnoh league caught the Pokémon that defeat it. It was the best moment of my catching and training career. "Yes I caught it I caught it its mine yes yes yes yes watch out Kanto league here comes the next Pokémon champion."

(Dawn Pov)

We watched the most exciting event of Ash quest for the title of Pokémon master. As soon as he stopped dancing he let out his giant Pokémon which now bowed to the only human to beat it in combat. I ran up to ash giving him a crushing hug and as he yelped the dragon Pokémon growled ready to attack. So ash said "don't worry she's a friend" "of course she is Ash come on a sister's intuition never lies ur a couple ooooh" "shut up Miley or do you want to be his chew toy huh" "ok I'll shut up" "better but may I ask what ur name is." "**I'm called Kyurem the Boundary Pokémon." **"So you're called Kyurem" "Wait how can you understand what it's telling you Ash" "I don't know I just understood I guess it must be telepathy, so Kyurem how do you change forms?" **"I absorb the energy from the pin you have their it's called the Gene Pin it holds energy from Reshiram and Zekrom the legendary Pokémon from Unova." **"okay so I just give you this and you can change forms" **"yes"** "okay then this belongs to you" **"thanks and for you information my forms types are fire/ice for the white one and electric/ice for the black one and of course dragon/ice for my current form." **"Okay now return Kyurem for now"

(Ash's Pov)

"Thanks Tobias for bringing me here." I tried to say but where he stood before was a note that said "I have to go to help my family in Sinnoh I got the call during your battle, sorry had to split." After I read the note we headed out of the cave to face the new obstacles ahead of me on my journey for Pokémon master.

**Thanks for reading next Ch. Up soon so please follow for my next update and also I will be starting a new Othelloshipping (AshxHilda) story soon so heads up**. **fave and follow. SatoXHika out.**


End file.
